


With Them

by TeaAndKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndKittens/pseuds/TeaAndKittens
Summary: As their dom, it's Shiro's responsibility to separate Keith and Lance when they can't play nice together.  That bothers them more than they thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of [Shklance Week](http://shklanceweek.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr and I liked it enough to post here.
> 
> Visit me on [my tumblr](http://teaandspacekittens.tumblr.com/) for more of my contributions to the event and other fun things.

“I’m-” Lance panted heavily against the skin of Keith’s throat and rocked his hips forward at a frantic pace.  “I’m not giving up this easi-”  The sentence died on a warbled moan and Lance came sudden and messy between them.

The warm thrum of victory swelled beneath Keith’s skin and he smirked down at Lance’s flushed face while the other boy shuddered his way through his orgasm.  Lance wasn’t even finished spilling himself across Keith’s thigh before Keith was bending to whisper, “Shiro’s gonna be pissed,” gleefully in his ear.  Winning the impromptu contest to see who could make each other come first the second Shiro left the room was totally worth the way his own painfully hard dick throbbed with the need for release.

A shadow fell across the bed as Shiro returned.  “That was not very nice, Keith.”  He didn’t quite sound angry, but there was a hardness to his tone that only ever showed up when they’d upset him.  He sat on the edge of the bed and favored them both with a disappointed frown.  “If you boys can’t play nice together, then I’m going to have to start separating you.”

***

Keith was dying.  It had only taken Shiro four days to make good on his threat.  Lance had been punished that night for coming without permission and Keith had been punished for inciting him to, but this was their  _ real _ punishment.  

Shiro had been working Lance over for hours now.  Bite marks and finger shaped bruises littered his soft skin, his hair was wet with sweat, his abused and over-stimulated nipples stood out from his chest, puffy and red, and the pretty furl of his entrance was shining wet and gaping after all the toys Shiro had stretched it with.  In a word he was as gorgeous as he ever was, but it was his purple and leaking cock, dripping unsatisfied against against his belly that Keith couldn’t look away from.  He  _ ached  _ to be tangled together with his boyfriend like Shiro normally allowed them to be.  Desperation to touch him, to feel him, to be with him and help him ride the waves of constant and denied arousal he was having so much trouble with, battered at the inside of Keith’s ribcage like a trapped and panicked bird.

Overwhelmed again, Lance whimpered and arched his back against the ropes that bound his arms behind his back.  He hated the feeling of being open and empty when he was this close to sinking into sub-space and he fought it every time.  Normally Keith was there to slide their skin together in a distracting but comforting tingle and whisper encouragement to let himself float in his ear.  He was clearly having difficulty with the absence of that tonight.

Need punched the air from Keith’s lungs and every thought other than simply  _ getting to Lance _ from his brain.  He bit his lip and twisted in the confines of his own bindings.  With just his arms bound in front of him, nothing physical was keeping him separated from the other sub, only the thought of disappointing his dom had him rooted to the spot all night.  Shiro had definitely picked the perfect punishment for them.  Forcing Lance to struggle with something he found difficult to submit to without Keith’s help and forcing Keith to watch Lance struggle without being allowed to help was definitely a surefire way to get Shiro’s message across for them to not misbehave again.

“Shh.  I’ve got you.”  Shiro smoothed a hand down Lance’s side effortlessly reassuring and settling when combined with the warmth and fondness in his voice.  He looked up at Keith, a slight smirk quirking his lips.  “You miss being next to him don’t you?  He’s being so good for me, but you know how hard that is for him without you there, you know how much he struggles with letting go when you’re not here to help him.”

He hated this and he desperately wanted it to be over, but more than that he wanted them to both know how sorry he was, how every cell in his body was vibrating with the need to be with them.  Keith swallowed around the lump in his throat.  “Please, I-”  

Shiro cut him off with a sharp shake of his head.  “Not me.”  He nodded to Lance’s prone form.  “Tell him.”

“Lance,” he whispered, reverence and desperation all wrapped up in his tone.  “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.  But I’m here.”  If he managed to do nothing else tonight, he would make sure that Lance understood that even if he couldn’t be right next to him, Keith was still here for him.

Slowly, Lance looked over at him with glassy eyes and licked his dry lips.  “Keith,” he croaked out in a soft,  _ wrecked _ voice.

Obviously pleased, Shiro smiled over at Keith.  “Good, that was so good Keith.”

Keith let out the breath he’d been holding since Shiro had first addressed him.  The thought that he might be failing Shiro  _ again  _ was like a fist around his lungs.  “Please,” he begged again, although his goal was entirely different this time.  Now he was just hot all over; he just wanted them.

Barely dipping his chin in a slight nod, Shiro relented.  “Alright, I think both my bratty boys have learned their lesson.”  He scooped a mostly unresisting Lance up and spent several minutes maneuvering limbs until he was leaning back against the headboard and Lance was facing away and straddling his thighs.  He leaned in close to press a kiss behind Lance’s ear.  “Alright pretty boy, you ready to ride me?”

Lance shuddered and nodded frantically.  Somewhere between keening and bucking at the loss of that last toy and now he’d fallen entirely into sub-space and was pretty much non verbal at this point.

Shiro lifted him with one hand on his hip and the other holding his cock steady as Lance sank down on it eagerly.

Lance let out a shredded, broken noise when his ass met Shiro’s lap.  His chest rose and fell rapidly with uneven breaths.  His eyelashes glittered with moisture and his bitten-raw lips were red and swollen.  With every moment that passed he managed to look even more beautiful, both innocently needing and obscenely debauched at the same time and all the more devastating for the juxtaposition.

Now fully encased in Lance’s tight heat, Shiro groaned and his eyes fluttered shut for a brief second before he fixed an intent stare on Keith.  “Alright Keith, why don’t you come over here and show Lance how much you missed him.”

Without hesitation, Keith pitched himself forward, completely unconcerned with the fact he couldn’t brace himself.  He bounced lightly against the mattress and then wiggled up until he was close enough to get his mouth on Lance’s dick.  He took it as far as he could go on the first slide down and with the taste of Lance exploding on his tongue, Keith felt whole and settled again for the first time all night.

“My good boys,” Shiro purred, his hand coming up to pet Keith’s hair.

And now it was perfect.  He swallowed Lance down again, entirely unconcerned with his own throbbing arousal, content just to know they weren’t separated anymore.


End file.
